poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marty
Marty is one of the main characters in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar who is the deuteragonist of the film series. He is a zebra which lived at the Central Park Zoo, and a good friend of Alex. In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. At one point in the movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. Madagascar The movie opens on Marty’s 10th birthday (middle-aged for a zebra). His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper. He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Marty (along with the other animals) finds himself stranded in Africa. There, he joins a herd of zebra that all look and sound exactly like him. While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, he quickly becomes depressed when it becomes evident that he has no individuality in a herd. Marty also becomes sad when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras. Ultimately, Alex is able to make amends by picking Marty out of the herd (later revealed to be due to the bite mark left on his backside from the previous film) and Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which causes the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted When the zoosters decide that the penguins have taken long enough to return back to pick them up, Marty and his friends go to Monte Carlo in order to try and find them. Unfortunately, they find themselves spotted by the humans in the casino as well as finding the penguins. As a result Marty and pals find themselves being chased after by animal control. In order to hide, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex decide to hide with Circus Zaragoza in order to stay away from the animal control. While hiding they find that this particular circus could earn a contract for an American tour with a stop in New York City, when the group finds that this circus is not going to earn that contract without a serious makeover, Marty and pals take it upon themselves to refresh the circus with some new acts. Marty ends up finding his calling in doing a routine with Stefano in which they are shot out of cannons. When the group ends up getting the contract and reaching New York City, Marty and his friends end up realizing that the zoo is not all it is cracked up to be and decide to instead run off with the circus and continue performing in their acts. After telling their new friends they've changed their minds, Marty, Melman and Gloria were happy seeing Alex and Gia together as a couple. Marty sees that he and his friends are finally where they belong, which is truly crack-a-lackin. Relation with Zecora Marty is also Zecora's nephew. Marty has a lot of love for his aunt and is always willing to take his own life to protect her from dangerous situations. But due to being with the circus for most of the time, he doesn't have a lot of free times to go visit her and when he does, he tries to make it the best time yet. Spending time with his aunt, he has gotten to understand some of his aunt's mysterious acts and often learns how to make some healing brews. Zecora also has a lot of respect for her nephew's hyperness. Marty's loyalty for Zecora is shown the most in Stuingtion's story "A Zebra Wedding", when Dr. Facilier tries to make his aunt her queen and traps her and his friends on peralious rocks above a river of lava. So Marty races in, jumps, and grabs the Shadow Man's ammulet but before he can get away, Dr. Facilier blasts him. Marty then falls onto a ledge badly injured. Everyone fears that they will perish. Dr. Facilier then dangles Zecora over the lava to force her to become his queen, but she refuuses and then manages to yank out her derringger and then shoots Dr. Facilier. But after he lets go of her she falls for the lava but is caught by Melman, then Marty manages to recover and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the aummulet into the magma. The necklace is destroyed. Which summons his friends to drag the witch doctor straight down to Hell. While the others escape, Kevin risks his life to grab Marty in the nick of time and flies him out. After Marty recovers, his aunt and Vctor thank him for saving the wedding. Then Marty's relationship is advanced when Zecora gives birth to Zeñorita Cebra in Zeñorita Cebra arrives, and then he helps our heroes rescue her and Kevin later. He also is the one who teaches Zeñorita Cebra how to have fun and was the one to teach her to walk and gallop at full speed. He is also ready to help his cousin if she needs his help. Trivia *He was voiced by Chris Rock in the film series and voices Osmosis Jones and Mooseblood. *Marty is also Zecora's Nephew. *Marty met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar. *Marty made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Marty made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Marty made his first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Marty guest starred again in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, and ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Marty will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Yogi Bear'', Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar,'' Winnie the Pooh meets the Rookie of the Year,'' ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], and [[Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams|''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams]]. *Marty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar. *Marty will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar''. *Marty will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Marty will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *Marty will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Marty Category:Tino's Adventures allies Marty Category:Simba's Allies Category:Males Category:Plains animals Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Zebras Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Madagascar Adventure Crew members Category:Deuteragonist Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Nephews Category:Angel Squads Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:African characters Category:Zecora's Family Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Herbivores Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Circus performers Category:Forgivers Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Equines Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Chris Rock Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies